Tonari Ryouta - kun Kise Ryouta x Mizutani Shizu (OC)
by switch160293
Summary: CHAPTER 3-5 UPDATE ! Summary : Terinspirasi dari manga Kaibutsu - kun . Cerita yang mengisahkan dua orang yang saling menyukai satu sama lain yang sedikit antimainstream dari biasanya .
1. Chapter 1

**Tonari Ryouta – kun [Kise Ryouta x [Mizutani shizuku (OC)]**

 **Rate T**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari Manga Tonari Kaibutsu – kun .

 **Chuugakou Teikou (SMP Teikou)**

POV. Mizutani Shizu .

Kehidupanku yang paling terpenting bagiku adalah belajar . Aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain selain belajar karena aku menyukainya . Tak peduli orang lain menganggapku seperti apa , Itu tidak penting anggapan orang terhadapku .

Itu yang membuat aku merasa tenang selama tak ada yang mencoba mengganggu hidupku . Kata – kata itu hanya berlaku seperti itu , asalkan aku tidak memperdulikan urusan orang lain aku akan tetap seperti ini . Usaha kerasku dan hasilnya akan terlihat di masa depan , Aku akan mewujudkan semua impianku .

Di Tahun kedua di semester awal , Aku akan mencoba merebut posisi peringkat Pertama . Aku hanya di Peringkat Kedua dan nilaiku tidak sepadan untuk menjadi yang pertama . Untuk itu aku berusaha keras untuk menduduki peringkat pertama , Inilah rencanaku pada awal semester , belajar lebih giat lagi .

Sepertinya , rencanaku sedikit terganggu . Mungkin .

"Hai , Kau pasti mengenalku kan –ssu ?!" Aku melirik ke arahnya . Oh dia tipe orang yang periang , Dan apa maksud perkataanya ?

"Kau bicara seakan kita saling mengenal . Aku tidak tahu kau siapa , mungkin kau salah orang ." Aku menjawab seperti apa yang kupikirkan saat ini tak ada yang ingin kusembunyikan apapun .

"Hidoi – ssu ! Masa kau tidak mengenalku ? Yang benar ?!" Kenapa ia marah padaku , memang aku mengatakan hal yang salah ? Oh lihat ia terlalu berlebihan dalam berbicara .

"Tidak . Lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu , dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku juga" Tawarku untuk menyelesaikan percakapan yang tak berguna ini . Untuk apa aku menanggapinya , merepotkan sekali .

"Namaku Kise Ryouta , Hajimemashite " Ia mengulurkan tanganya padaku ingin menjabat . Memangnya ini di Amerika ? Ini di Jepang , tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu .

"Aku Mizutani Shizu . " Aku mengucapkanya tanpa memperdulikan uluran tanganya .

"Kau kejam –ssu ! Kenapa tak mau berjabat tangan denganku ?! Shizu – cchi aku tidak suka sikapmu" Ia mengoyak – oyak tubuhku . Hei ini membuat kepalaku pusing rasanya aku ingin mual .

"Hentikan kepalaku pusing " Ia menghentikan gerakanya dan menatapku .

"Itu tidak penting untuk dilakukan . Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan . Aku ingin belajar jangan ganggu aku . Jangan bicara padaku lagi"

Ia mulai terdiam dengan ekspresi shock . Untuk apa aku masih memperhatikanya , ini bukanlah urusanku sama sekali . Aku akan fokus untuk mengerjakan soal – soal Kalkulus ini .

"Aku tidak mau – ssu !" Ia malah mendekati mejaku meletakan kedua tanganya di meja dan mendekati wajahku . Ini membuatku tak nyaman .

"Jangan terlalu dekat " Aku menyingkirkan wajahnya dengan tanganku . Wajahnya memerah apakah dia sedang demam ?

"Shizu – cchi , Manis sekali aku menyukaimu ."

Ryouta

Aku mengatakan hal itu mengalir begitu saja . Saat aku mengatakanya , wajahnya juga memerah . Apakah ia merespon pernyataanku ? Manisnya , melihat dirinya mulai menyadari perasaanya padaku .

Aku tahu kau pun menyukaiku juga Shizu – cchi .

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?" Ekspresinya berubah sepertinya dia bisa mengontrol emosinya . Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berterus terang dengan gadis polos ini ?

"Karena aku menyukaimu , Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku ." Akan kutegaskan padamu Hei gadis manis , kalau aku akan menjadikanmu miliku .

"Aku tidak mau terlibat oleh dirimu "

Apa ini penolakan darimu ? Tidak masalah ini masih awal bagimu untuk menjadikanmu pacar , Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau mencintaiku dan selalu bersamaku .

 **Olahraga (Lari)**

Normal POV.

"Hari ini kalian akan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5x untuk menguji stamina kalian ." Guru Olahraga , Mulai membunyikan peluit untuk permulaan .

Kise mulai memperhatikan gadis itu yang mulai kelelahan saat berlari , Bahkan ia jengkel melihat betapa lemahnya gadis itu saat berlari tertinggal sangat jauh . Bisa dikatakan larinya sangat lamban .

"Shizu – cchi , Kau terlalu lambat –ssu ! " Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk membantunya berlari . Tetap saja , Shizu tidak bisa mengimbangi lari seorang Kise Ryouta . Tapi membantunya berlari – Sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya .

Gadis – gadis berteriak histeris , Fans dari Kise Ryouta memandang dengan tatapan iri pada Shizu . Kini Shizu menjadi perbincangan diantara mereka .

"Aku lelah jangan terlalu cepat " Shizu merasa sudah mencapai batas saat berlari . Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya , Yang baru ia lakukan berlari satu putaran dan gadis ini kelelahan .

"Kau benar – benar payah dalam berlari –ssu !" Kise mulai prihatin menurutnya ia sudah sangat lambat dalam berlari tapi Shizu tidak bisa mengikutinya sama sekali .

Hampir semua siswa sudah melalui 5 Putaran dan hanya Kise dan Shizu yang lamban dalam berlari . Tidak bisa dikatakan hanya Shizu saja Kise tidak termasuk .

"Haaa Aku tidak merasa lelah –ssu ," Ia mulai menyender dirinya di pagar besi berjaring dan banyak gadis – gadis yang langsung menyerbunya untuk memberikan sebotol minuman dan juga handuk .

"Eto.. Aku tidak lelah – ssu , Ah iya Arigatou . Eh Iya ya doumo –ssu " Kise kerepotan dengan banyaknya Fans mengerubunginya .

Tatapanya mencari dimana gadis itu berada .

Gadis itu sangat kelelahan , Menyender di pagar besi yang berjauhan 2 meter dari Kise . Tapi ia melihat seseorang laki – laki bersurai ungu mendekati gadis itu refleks Kise menghampiri mereka berdua karena – ehm – Kise mulai cemburu .

"Shizu – cchi !" Kise menyapanya dan langsung duduk disamping Shizu . Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang ketika orang itu selalu ada didekatnya .

"Kau mau minum –ssu ?!" Ia menawarkan minuman isotonik pada gadis itu . Tak lama gadis itu menerima pemberianya .

"Doumo" Ucap singkat gadis itu dan meneguk minuman itu membuat Wajah Kise memerah . Gadis itu melirik kearahnya karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya .

"Aku ingin minum juga dong ," Ucap surai ungu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua . Kise menatap orang itu dengan tatapan aneh . Gadis itu menatapnya datar seperti tak peduli .

"Ambil saja aku sudah tidak haus " Gadis itu menyerahkan botol isotonik pada si surai ungu .

Tapi yang terjadi Kise malah merebut botol tersebut .

"Tidak boleh ! Ini punyaku –ssu untu Shizu – cchi ." Kise menatap si surai ungu dengan sengitnya dan surai ungu itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas .

"Memang Kau siapa?" Tanya surai ungu itu menguap lebar membuat Kise jengkel pada lelaki tinggi yang hampir 2 meter .

"Aku temanmu –ssu! Teman sekelasmu Kise Ryouta ! Hidoi Kau Murasaki – cchi !" Kise mulai mengomeli surai ungu yang menatapnya hanya datar seperti tak ada yang terjadi .

"Oh begitu" Ucapnya datar tidak mengerti apapun dari raut wajahnya . membuat Kise menepuk Jidatnya .

"Mizutani-chin , punya minum lagi tidak" Surai ungu itu tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan minum karena ia kehausan .

"Tidak ." dibalasnya singkat .

"Kenapa kau mengenal Shizu – cchi ?! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mengenaliku –ssu ?! Hidoi !" Kise mulai menangis bombay dan hanya ditatap oleh dua orang itu dengan tatapan datar seperti tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi .

'Hwah.. Mereka sama anehnya tak menganggapku ada .' Batin Kise .

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – TBC

Author notes : Sebenernya FF ini udah pernah di publish di blog gue , Niatnya mau dimasukin ke akun FFN semua tapi rada males juga ngerombak . Tapi dikit dikit juga jadi ke upload semua , jadi yang merasa udah pernah baca ff ini ya ini asli deh cerita gue . Nah gausah banyak basa basi lagi gue jadi kripik dan saranya ditunggu ya , kalo ga ada kripiknya kerupuk juga ga nolak kok /garing candaan lu thor/ Tapi gaenak sih manggil author berasa pro mending lain kali panggil switch aja deh . kalo ada typonya dimaklumin , gue ngetiknya malem updatenya paling rada siangan . kok gue berasa free time? ya gue beloman masuk kuliah jadi kayak gini kurang kerjaan nunggu masuk /kok curhat


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonari Ryouta – Kun [Kise Ryouta X Mizutani Shizu (OC)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Perpustakaan**

"Kau mau kemana –ssu ?" Kise menghampiri Shizu yang sudah keluar dari ruang kelas .

"Itu bukan urusanmu ." Gadis itu menanggapinya datar dan meninggalkan Kise .

Tapi Kise tidak peduli sikap cuek gadis itu dan terus mengikutinya .

Sesampainya , Gadis itu mulai mencari buku referensi diantara rak tersebut . Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak merasa keberatan kehadiran Kise tapi Itu mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam belajar .

Gadis itu hanya tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Kise .

Tapi ia tidak bisa jika Kise selalu mengikutinya .

Pikiranya tidak menentu , Ketika Kise mulai mencoba memasuki kehidupanya .

Dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi semenjak Tahun kedua di Teikou .

Gadis itu mulai duduk dan membaca buku . Mencoba memfokuskan untuk membaca buku Tapi seseorang mengacaukan konsentrasinya .

Kise menatap dirinya membuat Ia menghela napas panjang . Dia berusaha sekali lagi untuk konsentrasi belajar . Tapi Ia malah menatap Kise balik dan berujung ia menutup buku itu .

Shizu

Aku hampir kehilangan konsentrasiku dihadapan lelaki ini . Aku tidak bisa saat Ia menatapku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya . Buku ini tak mampu membuatku tertarik lagi – bahkan aku sempat bosan dengan buku ini .

Tidak itu tidak benar yang kukatakan . Hanya aku sedikit terusik dengan dirinya walaupun disisi lain aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali ia mendekatiku . Sudah kutekankan itu bukanlah urusanku atas apa yang ia lakukan . Aku tak perlu memikirkanya – ataupun menanggapinya . Aku hanya perlu melakukan seperti biasa kulakukan di hari – hari lainya .

Wajahnya yang memerah membuatku selalu berpikir apa dia sedang sakit ? Kurasa dia demam tapi ia terlihat baik – baik saja tak mengurangi keceriaanya .

Hanya terlihat lebih Kalem menatapku kali ini . Tidak bising ataupun mengusiku saat ini .

Ada apa senyuman itu ?

Mengapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya . Apa aku terkena darah tinggi ? Kurasa ini bukan kecepatan normal yang biasa terasa . Aku tidak mengerti bahkan buku biologi yang kubaca tak mampu menjawab arti detakan jantung ini . Mungkinkah aku harus mencari referensi lain , sudah berpuluh buku biologi di mejaku saat ini .

Kurasa aku akan temukan sebabnya dengan mencari hipotesa terlebih dahulu .

"Kenapa ditutup –ssu ?! Kau sudah selesai ?!" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak penting untuknya , Apa yang ia inginkan dariku ? Sepertinya aku ingat – aku tak lupa apa yang ia katakan pada hari itu . Hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku .

Dan apa rasa dari Jatuh cinta itu ?

Kau pun mungkin hanya mengatakan tanpa menjelaskan padaku . Sebenarnya apa rencanamu ? Aku pernah katakan padamu tak ingin terlibat olehmu . Tapi kau terus mendekatiku sampai detik ini .

Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya darimu – karena aku merasa hidupku sudah cukup seperti ini .

"Aku ingin ke kantin " Mengapa aku mengatakan padanya ? Bukankah itu hal yang tidak penting untuknya ? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan air minum untuk menjaga tingkat konsentrasiku , Kupikir saat ini adalah kantin tempat terbaik untuk pikiranku .

"Souka ! Aku juga lapar –ssu ayo kita kesana ! aku akan mentraktirmu ! Sebutkan yang kau suka Shizu-cchi " Dia terlihat antusias sekali . Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu semua padaku . Aku tak butuh kebaikanya sama sekali . Apa dia tak mau mengurusi dirinya sendiri ?

"Terserah kau saja itu bukan urusanku sama sekali ." Akan kukatakan – tidak aku sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan isi pikiranku padamu . Tapi kurasa kata – kataku tak pernah mewakili semuanya untukmu .

"Hidoi! Ha.. Aku mengerti Shizu – cchi memang seperti ini jadi aku tidak masalah sama sekali –ssu !" Kau menerimaku seolah tak masalah dengan sikapku . Kau begitu terlihat orang baik saat ini . Itu pendapat sementara yang terlihat olehku tentangmu .

Kau tahu sikapmu padaku membuatku tak berhenti memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu ?

Tak satupun yang mau berurusan denganku – kau sedikit berbeda dimataku saat ini .

Ya , Aku akan mengingat sedikit tentangmu – Kise Ryouta –

 **Kejadian tak terduga**

Normal P.O.V

Mereka berdua berada dalam Kantin yang sudah sesak memenuhi ruangan tersebut . Bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk saat ini . Kise masih setia mengikuti gadis itu dan jangan lupa banyak fans yang menawarkan kursinya yang kosong untuknya . Tapi Kise menolak lantaran kursi itu tidak cukup untuk bersamanya – Gadis yang ia sukai itu .

Gadis itu masih berkeliling membawa nampan di tanganya tak lama ia merasa tanganya di tarik oleh seorang gadis yang tak di kenalnya . Ia sedikit terkejut tapi gadis itu tersenyum padanya .

"Eh kau yang bersama Kise – kun duduklah disini . Masih ada untuk kalian kok" Gadis itu menawarkan bantuan padanya . Kise melihat gadis itu sedikit enggan untuk menerima bantuan . Di dalam benak Kise ada yang aneh dengan gadis pujaanya itu .

Sayangnya , Gadis itu langsung dipaksa duduk dan gadis yang disapa Shizu sudah duduk ditempat dan Kise menatapnya tersenyum . Dan tak lupa berterimakasih pada gadis yang baru saja ia kenal .

Tak lama Kise meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar pada mereka . Gadis asing yang bernama Shizuka itu menanggapi sang model dengan antusias , berbanding terbalik dengan Shizu hanya menjawabnya singkat .

"Wah , pasti enak ya bisa sekelas dengan model tampan " Gadis itu mulai perbincangan . Sejujurnya Shizu sedikit tertarik untuk mengatakan – Tapi disisi lain ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan gadis itu . Ketertarikan seorang Shizu masih belum seutuhnya untuk Kise .

Mizutani Shizu P.O.V

"Aku tidak tahu , menurutku dia menyebalkan ." Aku akan katakan pendapatku tentang Kise di sisi yang bukan berati aku tidak menyukainya – hanya saja sulit mengatakan hal baik dari dirinya . bukan berati aku Tsundere . Kau tahu yang terlihat dia seperti itu jadi aku akan mengatakan apa adanya .

"Benarkah ? Kurasa dia baik seperti biasanya , ceria dan baik hati . Ikemen yang charming ." Aku tidak bertanya tentang sifatnya . Apa gadis ini benar bisa menyukai seorang Kise ? Kenapa para gadis banyak menceritakan tentangnya ?

"Kenapa kau menyukainya ?" Pertanyaanku menandakan aku peduli denganya . Ini aneh , mengapa aku mengikuti alur pembicaraan ini ?

"Karena dia tampan tentunya ! Ah jangan lupa ia sangat keren saat bermain basket ! Dan dia juga seorang model yang sedang naik daun ! Ah indahnya kalau saja ia menjadi pacarku ."

Jadi dia seorang model ? Menggelikan , aku baru saja mengetahui hal ini . Pantas saja banyak yang menyukainya . Aku harus menyudahi percakapan ini , Kurasa aku harus menghentikan perasaan peduliku terhadap orang itu .

"Oh begitu . Tapi itu bukanlah urusanku tentang keinginanmu . aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau menyukainya ." Mendengar ucapanku ia terdiam menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

"Kau seperti cemburu jika aku mengucapkan hal itu? Kau juga menyukainya bukan ? Tapi kata – katamu menyebalkan kau seperti iblis " Gadis itu sedikit cemberut , Apa dia kesal padaku ?

"Tidak sama sekali . Aku hanya bertanya dan memang sedikit tertarik dengan Kise ."

Tapi yang terjadi , Kise Terkejut mendengar ucapanku . Wajahnya cerah berbeda dari biasanya – menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya –

Akhirnya ia terdiam dan kami tidak melanjutkan percakapan kami tadi . Kise pun tidak bertanya apapun padaku , Kurasa memang tidak penting membicarakan orang lain kurasa ia menganggapku tukang gosip jika ia mengetahui semuanya – walau akhir kata ia mengetahuinya .

"Eto.. Aku membawa banyak makanan untukmu Shizu – cchi " Ia sedikit gugup saat ini , Ada apa denganya tak biasanya ia bersikap begitu padaku . Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau sedikit aneh menurutku .

"Tidak perlu . Aku tidak akan makan sebanyak itu ." Kau itu sedikit aneh , aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan . dan mengapa aku ingin mengetahuinya ? Bukankah aku juga bersikap aneh akhir – akhir ini .

"Ah begitu , Gomen Shizu – cchi ! Tapi bawa pulang saja ! Atau nanti sore kita makan bersama –ssu ! " Ia sudah kembali seperti biasa walaupun aku sedikit merasa ada yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan padanya .

"Tidak masalah ." Aku rasa tidak masalah menerima ajakanya . Aku ingin mengetahui sedikit apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya . Mengapa dia ada di pikiranku dan alasan aku tetap membiarkan dirinya masuk dalam kehidupanku .

"Benarkah – ssu ?! Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan ?" Ia terlihat bersinar – sinar tampak bahagia apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku sebenarnya ? Mengapa aku tidak mengerti apapun saat ini ? Aku sedikit frustasi .

"Tidak . Buat apa aku berbohong itu tidak penting ." Ia masih tercengang dengan ucapanku yang terus terang . Memang seperti ini diriku , aku tidak akan berbohong apapun dengan yang kupikirkan .

"Kalian sebenarnya ada hubungan apasih ? Dan sebenarnya kalian ini saling menyukai ?" Shizuka mulai menatap kami berdua seakan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kami .

"Aku ingin ke kelas " Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak penting . Aku sendiri tidak merasakan apa arti rasa suka itu . Kau bertanya seakan aku mengetahui perasaan suka itu seperti apa , ini menyebalkan bagiku .

"Tunggu Shizu – cchi !" Saat itu tanganku ditarik oleh Kise . Aku menatapnya seakan bertanya – apa yang kau lakukan –

"Ada noda kecap di rokmu –ssu !" Aku memeriksa apa yang ia maksud dan ternyata benar apa yang ia katakan . dan ini mengapa aku merasa janggal untuk duduk disana kupikir aku salah melihat tadi .

"Tak apa aku akan ganti baju olahraga . Aku pergi dulu ." Saat aku mengatakanya ia tak mau melepaskan tanganku sama sekali . Sungguh , ini menyebalkan .

"Sebentar –ssu ! " Ia melepaskan tanganku dan aku menuruti keinginanya . Ia melepaskan sweater yang biasa ia gunakan . Kini aku memperhatikan gerak – geriknya secara detail dihadapanku . Ia mulai melingkarkan sweater putih itu di pinggangku . Aku hanya terdiam tak bicara apapun hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang menatapku . Hangatnya napas menyapu helaian rambutku . Kurasa ia memang demam bukan ? Tapi dia tidak terlihat sakit – apa dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya ? – aku tidak mengerti , otakku tak bisa men-deduksi apa yang terjadi .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 – TBC

Gausah basa basi , untuk kali ini gue ga banyak bicara /eh . Karena gue gatau ini seru apa nggak semoga iya deh . tapi serius gue kasih tahu satu hal gue gabisa lepas dari karakter Akashi . jadi gue gomen banget kalo nyelipin Akashi di setiap cerita yang gue buat . Soalnya gue sayang akashi /plak . yaudah gitu aja gue cuman bilang sekali lagi .

Mind To Review?

Tetep baca dan tunggu gue update ya di chap selanjutnya /kasih kedipan maut .


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonari Ryouta – Kun [Kise Ryouta X Mizutani Shizu (OC)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucky item Vs Logic**

Kise Ryouta P.O.V

"Kau jangan mengikutiku" Ia memintaku untuk berhenti ? Aku tidak bisa mengindahkan permintaanmu , Shizu – cchi .

"Kenapa memangnya –ssu ? Aku kan tidak mau terjadi apa – apa denganmu ." Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu . Mengertilah , Aku ini menyukaimu apakah kau tidak mau menyadari perasaanku ?

"Aku tidak apa – apa " Ia menutup pintu dan sekilas terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh dilantai .

Yang ku khawatirkan ternyata benar terjadi .

"Shizu – cchi !"

Mizutani Shizu P.O.V

"Kurasa lantainya terlalu licin" Aku terpeleset dengan posisi yang sangat menyebalkan . Kakiku tak sengaja menabrak ember saat terpeleset membuat seragamku basah kuyup saat ini . Dan aku mendengar seseorang meneriakan namaku dari luar dan mendobrak pintu itu .

Aho – kah dia? Aku benar – benar tidak percaya ia mendobrak pintu itu padahal tidak dikunci .

"Ada yang sakit – ssu ?! Kau baik – baik saja kan ?!" Dia mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan , Aku hanya terpeleset di lantai yang licin ini – bukan terpeleset di atap gedung sekolah yang akan membuatku masuk rumah sakit . Kurasa ini bukan masalah besar bagiku , Ini hanya kesalahan teknis dari petugas pembersih di sekolah ini .

"Ah sweaternya untung tidak basah –ssu ." Jadi dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan siapa?! Dia menjengkelkan sekali membuatku berpikir itu semua untukku .

"Jadi sebenarnya Kau mengkhawatirkan sweatermu itu?" Aku sedikit kesal bertanya seperti itu , tapi aku akan tetap menanyakanya untuk memastikan apa yang kupikirkan .

"Ah? Tidak –ssu ! Bajumu basah seperti itu nanti masuk angin sebaiknya pakai sweaterku saja " Ia melepas ikatan sweater di pinggangku dan menyuruhku memakai itu . Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya .

"He? Kise kau ngapain kesini ?" Lelaki berkulit hitam itu menghampiri kami berdua dengan membawa Kain pel ditanganya .

"Aomine – cchi ! Kau sedang apa –ssu ?!" Tanya Kise terkejut melihat seseorang dibalik pintu .

"Kau tidak lihat aku membawa apa HA? " Ia menunjukan kain pel itu sebagai isyarat . Kurasa perkataan Kise memang terkadang tidak masuk akal .

"Aomine – cchi kalau ngepel yang bener –ssu ! Lihat Shizu – cchi jadi terpeleset !"

Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu ? Kau benar – benar membuatku malu Kise . Bukan aku membencimu atau tidak menyukai tindakanmu ini hanya saja ini terlihat aku lemah hanya karena terpeleset di lantai harus memarahi orang lain .

"He.. Warui aku tidak sengaja ." Ia mengatakanya malas – malasan seperti yang kuduga ia pasti menganggapku orang lemah .

"Aomine , Sudah selesai kerjaanmu nanodayou ?" Sekarang datang lagi seorang laki - laki berkacamata dan membawa benda aneh di tanganya . Bukankah itu Boneka Teddy Bear ?

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan Midorima ? Sudah aku ingin ke kelas . Merepotkan sekali hanya karena tertidur dikelas harus mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Ia pasti ingin bertanya padaku bukan pada Kise . Aku benar – benar basah kuyup dan bau air pel itu benar – benar menyengat . Kurasa aku kurang hati – hati hari ini .

"Kau..." Ia sedikit menjeda , seperti menemukan jawaban apa yang terjadi . Apa yang ingin kau katakan , Megane – san .

"Kau Mizutani Shizu yang berada di peringkat 2 – nanodayou ?" Oh semua orang tahu tentangku – hanya karena prestasiku di tingkat 2 . Sepertinya aku mengenal dia , Tapi dimana ya .

"Iya benar , Kau siapa ?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya sedikit shock . Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya ? Ah iya aku mengerti kita memang satu sekolah tapi bukan berati aku wajib menghafal nama semua orang yang bersekolah disini bukan ?

"Aku teman sekelasmu sewaktu kelas 1 nanodayou , Midorima Shintaro . Kau tidak mengenalku ? Bukan berati aku ingin dikenal olehmu – nanodayou tapi kau aneh tidak mengenal teman sekelasmu sendiri ." Tipe Tsundere kah ? Tapi kau itu sebenarnya ingin aku mengenalmu bukan ?

"Ngomong – ngomong..." Ia sedikit memperhatikanku dan Kise . Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan lelaki berkacamata ini .

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau Zodiak Kise dan Kau tidak cocok menurut Oha – Asa jadi lebih baik kalian berjauhan atau kesialan akan menimpamu , Mizutani – san " Ia mengatakan seakan peramal sungguhan . Aku ingat ada acara terebi di setiap pagi tentang ramalan Oha – Asa Yang biasa di tonton oleh Otousan . Ramalan itu benar – benar tidak ada bukti ilmiahnya jadi buat apa aku percaya apa yang ia katakan .

"Kau masih saja percaya Oha – Asa –ssu " Kise mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar yang dikatakan megane itu . Itu tidak lucu menurutku , bahkan aku merasa sebal dengan ucapanya yang mempercayai hal yang tidak pasti .

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan seperti itu . kurasa kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu padaku . Menurut buku yang kubaca Ramalan itu adalah pola pikir orang zaman dahulu yang belum mengetahui perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan . "

Raut wajahnya terlihat marah padaku , Apa dia tersinggung ?

"Kau tidak mengerti nanodayou , Kita akan buktikan kalau Oha – Asa memang nyata ." Ia mengatakan seakan menantangku ? Aku tidak akan gentar menerima tantanganmu , Freak Oha – Asa .

"Baiklah , Aku juga akan membuktikanya ."

"Sudah – sudah –ssu ini bukan hal yang harus diperdebatkan bukan ? Midorima – cchi jangan menanggapi serius Shizu – cchi memang begitu terlalu jujur – ssu "

Untuk apa kau menenangkan lelaki itu ? Kau tahu aku tidak mau kau ikut campur urusanku . Mengapa kau selalu bersikap begitu , seakan aku yang salah . Ini sangat menyebalkan tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu sedikitpun . Ada apa denganku ?

Saat aku berbalik , aku melihat seseorang membawa tumpukan buku sampai aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu . Tapi sepertinya ia tidak melihat jalan dengan benar hingga terpeleset . Aku rasa ini efek lantai yang licin .

Dan buku itu akan berjatuhan mengarahku . Ini benar – benar kejadian aneh berturut – turut yang aku alami . Seperti orang yang sedang terkena sial . Sebaiknya aku melindungi kepalaku agar tidak mengenai benturan buku – buku itu .

Dan aku mendengar suara orang berteriak namaku , Yah aku tahu pastinya dia .

Kise Ryouta .

Bruk !

Eh ? Ada apa sepertinya ada seseorang yang mendekap tubuhku . Kali ini aku terselamatkan dari bahaya yang menimpaku berturut – turut . Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Midorima itu hanya kebetulan saja , buktinya aku terselamatkan kali ini .

"Lain kali membawa buku hati – hati , kau hampir melukai seorang gadis ." Suara itu berbeda , dia bukan Kise lantas siapa ?

"Maaf , apa kau baik – baik saja ? Tubuhmu juga basah sebaiknya kau cepat berganti baju" Ia tersenyum tipis dihadapanku , Dan tak lama ia mengambil handuknya yang ia lingkarkan di lehernya untuk mengusap rambutku yang basah ini . Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya betapa baiknya lelaki ini .

"Doumo ." Kata itu yang terlontar dariku . Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana , tapi setidaknya aku menghargai usahanya yang menolongku tadi .

Kupikir Kise yang akan menolongku saat ini ,

"Sudah kukatakan –nanodayou kalau kau akan terkena sial jika dekat dengan kise ." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan seakan ia benar .

"Tapi Zodiakmu akan lebih kuat jika Kau dekat dengan Akashi , dengan kata lain Zodiak kalian cocok satu sama lain" Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gaya khasnya .

"Shintarou , ikut aku ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ."

Akhirnya mereka pergi juga . Kini yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kise .

"Kise?" Kali ini aku memulai bicara duluan , dan perlu kau ingat ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya dihadapanya .

"Kau.." Ia sedikit berbeda , tak ada kecerian yang terlihat dari wajahnya . Ini membuatku sedikit merasakan perih . Itu yang kurasakan saat ini .

"Kau memanggilku –ssu ? Ah gomen eto.. A-Aku.." Kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ? Apa kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya ?

"Aku .. Latihan basket dulu –ssu , Jaa nee.." Ia hanya tersenyum tipis hampir aku tidak mengenali apakah dia benar Kise Ryouta ?!

Dia...

Sudah jauh dari pandanganku ,

 **Feel sick**

P.O.V Mizutani Shizu

Beberapa hari ini Kise tidak terlihat dari pandanganku . Sudah hari ke tiga ia tidak masuk karena Sakit . Syukurlah , dengan begitu tak ada yang menggangguku belajar . Semua nampak tenang seperti biasanya .

Tapi , Aku sedikit memikirkan keadaanya saat ini .

Untuk apa aku menaruh perhatian padanya ? Apa aku ini menyukainya?

Jawabanya tak bisa kutemui hanya dengan memikirkanya , Sebaiknya aku membiarkan itu terjadi . Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa semenjak ada Kise aku sedikit berubah .

"Mizu – san bisa tolong antarkan catatan untuk Kise Ryouta ? Kudengar kalian bertetangga bukan , jadi lebih baik kau antarkan ini ." Ia menyerahkan map yang berisi banyak catatan . Aku menatap map itu tanpa mengambilnya sama sekali . Ia sedikit bingung dengan sikapku .

"Aku tidak mau . itu bukan urusanku . lebih baik suruh yang lain saja . Permisi ." Aku menolak permintaanya dan segera menutup pintu ruang guru tapi tiba-tiba dicegah .

"Onegai ! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku ! jika gadis lain akan membuat kekacauan dirumahnya! Hanya kau yang tidak fanatik dengan Kise – kun ."

Sama sekali aku tidak ingin kesana . Ketenanganku akan berubah lagi jika aku menghampirinya .

"Aku tidak mau -"

"Aku akan berikan buku paket kalkulus gratis! Bagaimana ?" Memotong pembicaraanku seenaknya , tapi itu tawaran yang menarik aku akan berubah pikiran soal ini .

"Baiklah aku akan antarkan ini ." Aku mengambil map itu darinya . terdengar helaan napas darinya karena ada yang mau mengantar . mau bagaimana lagi , kalau ada timbal baliknya tak ada salahnya menerima sesekali .

Ting Tong..

"Eto, Siapa diluar ?" Aku mendengar suara perempuan dari dalam . Tanpa membuka sedikitpun , sepertinya memang berbahaya membuka pintu sembarangan .

Disini..

Banyak sekali Hadiah di depan pintu . Sepertinya Fans-nya datang menjenguk dirinya .

"Mizutani Shizu . Teman sekelas Kise Ryouta . Aku hanya mengantar Catatan selama ia tidak masuk ." Aku meletakan catatan itu di depan pintu dan meninggalkan rumahnya .

Tak ada jawaban apapun . Memang benar keputusanku untuk pulang kerumah .

Normal P.O.V

"Tadi ada fans-ku yang datang lagi –ssu ?!" Tanya Kise yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur .

"Iya , aku tak menghampirinya hanya bertanya dari luar . Kau tau betapa merepotkan fans-mu yang nekat masuk kerumah hanya ingin menemuimu . Aku tak mau terulang lagi ." Ia menyiapkan bubur dan obat untuk Kise . Ia adalah Kakak perempuan Kise .

"Ah gomen – ssu jadi merepotkanmu begini , Aku rasa sudah tak ada lagi yang datang lebih baik kau bawa semuanya kedalam – ssu !" Kise tersenyum membuat Kakaknya menghela napas betapa baiknya Kise masih menghargai para Fansnya .

"Baiklah .."

"Siapa yang mengirim catatan diantara hadiah ini –ssu? Seharusnya kau biarkan masuk saja , siapa tau tadi Sensei yang mengantarkanya –ssu !" Ia membuka isi map berisi catatan selama 3 hari ia tidak masuk sekolah .

"Kalo memang iya , aku sudah menyuruhnya masuk . Tapi tadi hanya teman sekelasmu aku takut ia modus mengantarkan itu hanya ingin bertemu denganmu . Sudahlah Ryou – kun jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk orang lain , Kau ini model pikirkan demi keselamatanmu . Bagaimana kalau Fans fanatikmu itu mencelakakanmu ? Kau tahu –"

"Onee-chan tak perlu khawatir –ssu ! " Ia memotong ucapan Kakaknya , membuat seketika terdiam .

"Kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu –ssu ! Aku menghargai semua Fans-ku dan jangan katakan hal ini lagi ? Oke ?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya . Kakaknya hanya menghela napas pasrah karena tingkah laku adiknya .

"Oh ya tadi siapa yang mengantar catatan ini –ssu ? Apa orang itu menyebutkan nama ? Aku penasaran –ssu kalau tidak ada nama orang yang Fans denganku –ssu !"

"Namanya.. Eto.. Mizutani .. Ya sepertinya begitu , " Ia mencoba mengingat – ingat nama itu .

"Benarkah –ssu?! Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk saja ?! " Kise terkejut mendengar nama itu , Karena orang itu gadis yang ia sukai .

"Memang kenapa? Apa dia pacarmu ?" Tanyanya penuh menyelidik . Kini Kise mati kutu karena kakaknya mulai kepo tentang dirinya .

"Bu-Bukan –ssu.. " Ia mengucapkanya lirih

"Lalu kalau bukan mengapa kau antusias?" Ia menatap Kise penuh, Seakan ingin tahu semuanya .

"A-Aku... Ah ! Aku ingin istirahat dulu –ssu ! Jaa!" Kise langsung menutupi dirinya dengan selimut . Kesempatan kakaknya untuk mengintrogasi Kise gagal .

Tapi ia punya rencana lain ketika Kise sudah sembuh . Kakaknya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada hal yang penting baginya .

 **7 weeks later**

P.O.V Mizutani Shizu

Ketenanganku benar adanya seminggu ini . Tapi mengapa aku merasa ketenanganku ini membuatku mengingat sesuatu tentangnya , Kise Ryouta .

Aku mengingat namanya sekarang ,

Aku merasa sedikit merindukan dirinya saat ini . Entah mengapa hatiku tergerak olehnya ,

Terus memikirkan keadaanya .

Mengapa aku merasa kekosongan saat ini . Aku sudah cukup menderita karena tak bisa konsentrasi belajar saat itu dan mengapa aku mengharapkan orang yang sudah mengacau semuanya ?

Tapi semua itu bukanlah kesalahanya , bahkan mungkin aku mulai menyadari arti penting dari orang lain yang menyatakan cinta padamu .

Hal itu membuatku kepikiran , bagaimanapun aku tak bisa melupakan itu .

Apa , aku menyukainya juga ?

"Kau serius sekali belajar –ssu " Aku seperti mendengar suaranya , tapi dia tidak ada di kursinya . Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku kali ini . Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan mempelajari materi Integral di buku ini .

"Shizu –cchi , Kau tak merindukanku –ssu?" Aku mendengar kembali suara – suara itu , Kurasa aku benar – benar sedang sakit . Sebaiknya , aku beristirahat sebentar . Aku akan ke UKS sebentar karena jam masuk pelajaran masih setengah jam lagi .

Duk!

"Itte !" Ia mengelus dagunya aku menatap dirinya keheranan . Sampai aku melupakan rasa sakit yang menimpa kepalaku akibat bertubrukan dengan dagunya .

"Sedang apa kau dibelakangku ? Kau merepotkan sekali , Kau tahu ini sakit " Aku sedikit kesal denganya , Tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku .

"Gomen –ssu ! Aku hanya rindu padamu dan memberikan kejutan ! Ah Iya –ssu arigatou sudah mengantar catatan kerumahku! Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih –ssu !" Ia mengoyak –oyakan tubuhku membuatku tambah pusing . Kurasa aku tidak tahan dengan perilaku lebay-nya membuatku tersiksa .

"Kau benar sudah sembuh kan?" Sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu , ia seperti menutupinya dariku .

"Sudah kok , eto.. Shizu –cchi mengkhawa-"

"Aku sedikit khawatir denganmu . bolehkah aku menyentuhmu ? Aku hanya ingin memastikan ." Mengapa wajahnya memerah ? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkanya .

"H-Haik.." Aku mulai menyentuh keningnya , Ia sudah sembuh namun mengapa wajahnya memerah ya ? Sepertinya aku salah menduga .

"Suhu tubuhmu normal , untuk mengganti cairan tubuh sebaiknya kau meminum air kelapa atau isotonik . Kurasa itu baik untuk menjaga suhu tubuhmu saat berkeringat ."

"H-Haik.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 – TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tonari Ryouta – kun [Kise Ryouta X Mizutani Shizu (OC)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Belajar untuk UAS**

"Shizu –cchi ! Sedikit lagi UAS –ssu ! Aku belum belajar sama sekali ! Tolong aku –ssu kalau tidak nanti aku tidak bisa ikut turnamen basket ! Akashi –cchi pasti akan marah padaku –ssu ! Onegai!" Makan siangku sedikit terganggu saat istirahat . Sedari tadi ia memohon padaku untuk mengajarinya belajar .

"Aku tidak mau . bukan urusanku kau akan dimarahi " Makan siang hari ini meet ball dan sup tofu , lumayan enak juga . Dan penutupnya Pudding chocolate .

"Hidoi! Kau kan pintar –ssu jangan pelit padaku ! Onegai onegai!" Aku rasa tak bisa menghabiskan sup tofu . Sepertinya aku sedang ingin okonomiyaki , apa sebaiknya aku kesana? Ah tidak bagaimana dengan belajarku kalau kesana?

"Aku tidak mau . aku tidak peduli . itu salahmu karena tidak belajar , sudah terima saja kalau kau remedial nanti . " Pikiranku saat ini terbagi antara makanan dan mengobrol dengan Kise . Kau tau aku sedang lapar , bisakah berhenti bicara padaku ? Lihat masih banyak yang belum kuhabiskan .

"Ayolah –ssu! Basket sangat penting bagiku –ssu kau tidak akan mengerti karena itu sama pentingnya seperti kau mementingkan belajar –ssu ! Ayolah aku tidak mau diajarin Akashi-cchi ! Itu mengerikan sekali –ssu ! Onegai! Aku lebih suka diajarin oleh orang yang aku sukai –ssu !"

"Kalau kau mempelajari bab ini kau akan selamat dari remedial ." Aku menunjuk halaman terdapat dibuku yang sedari tadi Kise bawa . Ia tersenyum padaku seakan mendapat sinyal positif dariku . Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sulit menolak permintaanmu .

Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya dan apa pentingnya bagimu .

"Temui aku di perpustakaan sehabis pulang sekolah kalau kau ingin belajar ." Kurasa sudah cukup aku tak sanggup menghabiskan makan siangku .

"Arigatou –ssu ! Aku pasti akan datang –ssu ! "

Saat ini aku berada di perpustakaan , menunggunya untuk datang . sebelumnya ia meminta izin untuk bertemu teman klubnya setelah itu akan datang . Kurasa aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu .

Aku merasa tak ingin menunggu lebih lama disini .

Tapi jika dia disini akan mengacaukan konsentrasiku , akhir – akhir ini aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya . rasanya sesak .

Namun aku mencoba untuk menghadapinya .

"Gomen Shizu –cchi ! Tadi Akashi – cchi mengintrogasiku –ssu ! Ah aku tidak mau belajar bersama dengan Akashi –cchi ! Gimana –ssu ?! Tolong aku –ssu ! Bilang pada Akashi –cchi kalau kau akan mengajariku Onegai!" Tiba – tiba saja ia mengebrak pintu perpustakaan dan berceloteh seenaknya . membuat tatapan mata tertuju padanya . Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan .

"Kalau kau ingin belajar denganku tidak masalah , tapi untuk meminta izin orang lain aku tidak akan melakukanya karena itu bukan urusanku . Sebaiknya kau tetap ikut belajar denganya dan kau masih bisa belajar denganku ."

"Tapi... aku tidak mau –ssu ! Akashi seperti Oni! Aku tidak mau sama sekali Onegai!" Mengapa ia benar – benar merepotkan .

"Baiklah." Kurasa aku tidak bisa melihat dirinya menyedihkan seperti ini . Memang seperti apa Akashi itu ? Dan lagi kenapa ia sering menceritakan Akashi saat mendekati UAS .

"Yatta! Arigatou –ssu ! Kalau begitu nanti sore setelah Akashi –cchi setelah pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah kita temui –ssu ." Ah ya aku baru ingat hari ini ada jam pelajaran tambahan karena aku termasuk salah satu siswa yang mengikuti pelajaran khusus selain Mapel wajib .

"Gomen , aku tidak bisa menemanimu . Aku harus pergi karena ada pelajaran tambahan ."

"Baiklah –ssu ! aku akan menunggu kalian berdua , berati kau kenal Akashi –cchi bukan –ssu ? aku yakin Akashi –cchi akan mengizinkanku kalau kau bilang dan kau juga pintar –ssu !"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya . Siapa dia ?" Walaupun kami bertemu sekalipun aku tidak tahu namanya , karena aku hanya peduli dengan diriku sendiri . Itulah motto – ku selama ini .

"Kau ini benar-benar payah –ssu , Setidaknya kau tahu nama orang yang menjadi sainganmu bukan ?" Apa ia mencoba memprovokasi diriku ? Yang dia maksud..

Oh ya , aku baru ingat sekarang .

Saat Pidato perwakilan dari murid baru di SMP itu,

Akashi Seijuro

Tapi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya . Yang terpenting bagiku adalah belajar lebih giat lagi agar mencapai posisi pertama . Setahun berlalu aku gagal mendapatkanya dan tahun ini aku akan ingat tak boleh gagal lagi . Aku ingin tahu siapa akashi , seperti apa dirinya .

"Aku pergi dulu , aku hampir telat . Jaa.." Aku meninggalkan dirinya dan ia hanya terdiam mendengar jawabanku . Mungkin karena aku mengabaikan apa yang ia katakan . lihat ekspresinya berlebihan sekali . mudah sekali menebak dirinya .

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Ryouta , aku jadi memperhatikan orang – orang yang ada diruangan ini . Tidak , maksudku lebih tepatnya mengingat nama dan wajah orang yang dikatakan Ryouta .

Orang itu , yang duduk disebelahku . Aku ingat dia yang menolongku saat aku hampir tertimpa buku – buku . Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud tentang ingatan itu , Aku ingat Midorima Shintarou itu mengatakan nama dari orang itu . Siapa namanya ya hanya sekilas diucapkan aku benar – benar tak bisa mengingat itu .

"Mengapa kau menatapku ?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengingat namamu . waktu aku berdebat dengan Midorima shintarou ia mengatakan kalau zodiak ku dan kau itu cocok satu sama lain . "

"Hm. Begitu . Kau ingin tahu tentangku karena Ryouta bukan ? Kau yang akan mengatakan padaku untuk meminta izin agar Ryouta diajari olehmu ."

Orang ini mengatakan seakan aku akan melakukan itu . Tidak salah tentu aku akan mengatakan hal itu jadi tak perlu bicara lagi bukan .

"Ya . berati kau orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Kise " Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi . Kurasa dia memang bisa menyimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , Tidak bukan berati dia peramal atau bisa membaca pikiran . Itu hanya perkiraan yang berdasarkan pengamatan .

"Ya benar . Dan satu hal lagi , Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku . Sadari tempatmu . Selama ini aku tidak pernah kalah dalam bidang apapun." Ia tersenyum aneh ke arahku – Lebih tepatnya menyeringai . Menakutkan laki – laki ini , Sepertinya salah kalau aku ingin tahu sainganku . lebih baik aku tidak mengetahuinya .

Aku tidak mau berurusan oleh orang ini . Aku akan tetap berusaha mengalahkan orang ini . Aku merasa kesal dengan kata – katanya , namun sikap baik waktu itu maksudnya apa ? Mencoba mempermainkan diriku untuk direndahkan begitu ?

"Apa kau akan mengizinkan aku mengajari Kise . Kau sudah tau maksudku , jadi berikan jawabanmu . Aku tak akan mengganggumu dan tak peduli kau berusaha memprovokasi diriku agar tidak berharap lebih untuk posisi pertama . Dan aku yakin untuk mengajari Kise karena ia memintaku . Dan aku bisa mengatasi semuanya kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan Kise . Dan seharusnya aku tak perlu meminta izin darimu karena semua ini tidak ada kaitanya denganmu ."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran . Dengan perkataanmu tadi apa kau sadar bicara dengan siapa? Dan satu hal lagi , Dan aku tetap menolak karena aku ini mutlak . sudah kukatakan pada Ryouta untuk tidak belajar bersamamu ."

"Ada alasan tertentu kau melakukan itu? Kurasa kau bukan orang yang melakukan tanpa alasan ." Jika bukan permintaan Kise aku tidak mau melakukan ini . Aku hanya sedikit khawatir dari kata – katanya . Tentu saja jika kau bertanya aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukai Kise

"Kau tidak akan mampu mengajarinya . Kau tidak akan membuatnya belajar dengan baik . Sebaiknya , kau menuruti perintahku . Jadilah gadis manis menuruti perintahku ."

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran lelaki ini . Aku merasa telah dibodohi olehnya .

"Baiklah . Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa ." Aku melanjutkan belajarku , mengerjakan soal – soal matematika . Kurasa ini lebih baik daripada melanjutkan pembicaraan ini . Sungguh , aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun lagi hari ini .

 **Belajar bersama dirumah Kise**

Normal P.O.V

"Ano , Akashi-cchi jadi Shizu-cchi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu " Kise memulai pembicaraan saat mereka keluar dari ruangan . Dan Midorima berada disamping Akashi .

"Tidak perlu Kise aku sudah katakan semuanya pada Akashi – kun . Dia menolaknya jadi kau turuti saja kemauanya. Aku pergi dulu aku harus mengecek Toko ayahku sore ini ." Tanpa basa – basi Shizu mengatakan itu dan semua hening karena sebegitu cueknya dan terus terang dalam bicara .

"Dia gadis aneh nanodayou ." Midorima mulai mengomentari saat Shizu sudah pergi .

"Akashi –cchi kenapa kau masih tidak mau –ssu ?! Kau sudah janji padaku bukan –ssu ?!" Kise menatap tajam Akashi seakan menantang . Dan Akashi terlihat tidak senang dengan perilaku Kise .

"Kau pikir aku tidak menepati janji begitu ? Jangan menentang perkataanku Ryouta " Ia membalas tatapan dingin membuat Kise ketakutan .

'Kenapa Akashi –cchi punya sisi seram dan baik –ssu ! membingungkan' Batin Kise

'Seperti biasa Akashi punya sisi lain –nanodayou ' Batin Midorima

Keesokan Harinya Belajar bersama menjelang UAS pun dimulai...

.

.

.

Chapter 4 – TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tonari Ryouta – kun [Kise Ryouta X Mizutani Shizu (OC)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kediaman Kise Ryouta**

Normal P.O.V

"Shizu –cchi ?!" Kise terkejut kedatangan gadis itu . Dan disambut hangat oleh Akashi Seijuro ,

"Konichiwa , Shizu – san . Akhirnya kau datang juga , Aku menunggu kedatanganmu ." Akashi tersenyum pada orang yang dimaksud ,

Suasana seketika hening bercampur rasa penasaran dari tiap orang yang berada dirumah Kise .

"Konichiwa , Akashi –kun dan semuanya ." Shizu membungkukan badan dan duduk disamping Akashi karena satu – satunya tempat kosong yang sengaja disisakan Akashi . Kise menatap cemas kearah Akashi dan Shizu , Dalam hatinya sedikit takut kalau yang di khawatirkan-nya itu sampai terjadi .

"Terima kasih , Shizu kau sudah datang . Aku tertolong dengan kehadiranmu agar bisa mengajari mereka belajar dalam waktu cepat dan harus tanpa remedial musim panas ." Akashi menampilkan senyumanya yang berbeda lebih tulus dan membuatnya menganggap ia orang baik .

"Sekarang , Kita mulai . Aku akan mengajari Kise dan Murasakibara . Shintaro mengajari Kuroko dan Momoi . Dan Shizu mengajari Aomine . Itu keputusanku tidak bisa dibantah lagi . Kuharap tidak ada pertanyaan dari kalian ."

"APA?!" Kise dan Aomine berteriak .

"Akashi , golongan darah B dan A tidak cocok nanodayou . Lebih baik aku mengajari yang lain seperti -"

"Shintaro keputusanku mutlak ." Akashi memotong pembicaraanya membuat diam seketika .

"Akashi-cchi aku ingin bersama Shizu-cchi ! Aku mohon –ssu !" semua menganggap Kise seperti orang bodoh yang ingin cari mati dihadapan Akashi .

"Apa **Kurang jelas** pernyataan mutlak dariku **Kise Ryouta** " Akashi mulai terlihat dingin . Keluarlah sisi lain Akashi jika dipancing seperti itu . Sebagai pembelajaran untuk yang lainya jangan bermain api jika tidak ingin terbakar . Pribahasa ini sedikit kurang nyambung rada dipaksakan (re: author kurang fokus jadi mesti minum A*qua)

"G-Gomen.." Kise memelan dan mulai diam membuka bukunya dengan cepat .

"Aomine kau juga terkejut apa alasanmu berteriak seperti itu ." Tatapan dingin Akashi masih menyelimutinya . Tapi tampang ngantuk dan malas Aomine membuat mereka merasa Aomine-lah yang suka mencari masalah .

"Ah tidak , kupikir aku bersama satsuki . Merepotkan sekali , apa gadis ini bisa membuatku catatan saja ?Hm" Dia terlihat malas-malasan dalam berbicara seperti enggan untuk menanggapi perkataan Akashi .

"Baiklah , kita mulai" Ucap Akashi dan semuanya mengikuti perintahnya .

Suasana hening karena ketakutan bukan keinginan dalam belajar yang dialami oleh semua yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Akashi , Midorima dan Mizutani .

Akashi menatap tajam sekelilingnya , membuat aura horror memperhatikan secara detail tiap orang diruangan ini . Midorima sedikit gugup tapi ia masih bisa bersikap normal . Si Tsundere satu ini tetep belajar mengajari sepenuh hati walaupun ia sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan Akashi .

Mizutani mulai mengajari Aomine yang hampir tertidur membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati . Dalam batin mizutani mengutuk berkali – kali orang itu dan akhirnya ia mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini . Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal sia – sia walaupun ia tidak ingin melakukanya .

"Kalau kau ingin tidur jangan libatkan aku dalam masalah ini ! Oi Aho! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Baka!" Mizutani menggulung bukunya dan memukul kepala Aomine hingga terbangun .

Semua menatap horror ketika Mizutani marah – marah mengajari Aomine yang terbangun – mendengarkan – tertidur . seperti itu siklusnya sampai belajar kelompok neraka selesai .

"Shizu –cchi mau aku –"

"Mizutani , Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku ." Akashi mulai menyela perkataan kise . Kise membatu mendengar pernyataan Akashi dan ia hanya bisa terdiam karena tak enak mengutarakan maksudnya yang sudah keduluan Akashi .

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga ingin bicara denganmu" Ucap Mizutani membuat Kise terkejut dan terlihat ia tidak tenang dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua .

Kise melihat mereka berdua dari belakang , Kise berharap Kalau orang yang dicintai-nya tidak pergi bersama orang lain walaupun hanya pulang bersama . Itu yang dipikiranya .

P.O.V Kise Ryouta

Shizu – cchi aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain apalagi bersama Akashi , Kau tau aku mencintaimu tapi mengapa kau tidak mengerti juga apa yang aku mau . Kau tidak pernah tau rasa ini , Kau tidak merasakan perasaanku , Kau membuatku terluka jika bersamanya .

Kau hanya dekat denganku selama ini , Kau bersamaku . Kenapa kau mulai menanggapi yang lain selain diriku ? Apa aku tidak berarti buatmu hingga aku bukanlah satu – satunya yang bisa membuatmu tidak merasa kesepian dalam kesendirianmu ? Apa diriku tidak cukup membuatmu tempat ternyaman yang pernah ada ?

Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu , Kalau aku mencintaimu Shizu-cchi .

Tapi apa yang kulihat , Kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan diriku , Kau melihatku seperti beban untukmu . Aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia karena kekuranganku .

Kumohon ,

Katakan sesuatu padaku , Aku ingin mendengarmu Suaramu untukku , Shizu –cchi .

"Kise – Kun " Aku mendengar ia memanggil namaku , Ia berbalik kearahku membuat Akashi terhenti dengan langkahnya .

"A..pa –ssu?" Mengapa aku menjadi berdebar begini , Mengapa ini terasa ia membaca pikiranku .

"Akashi – kun tadi bilang menyuruhku memanggilmu , jadi kulakukan . Dia berkata kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu "

HE? Kenapa jadi begini ?!

"A-aku.." Ayolah , mengapa sulit sekali padahal Akashi-cchi sudah membuka celah untuk aku berbicara padanya . Mengapa aku merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya .

"Sebaiknya , kalian bicara berdua . Aku pergi supirku sudah menjemput . Sampai jumpa Shizu-san ."

"Haik"

"Shizu-cchi ?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara ?"

"Sedari tadi kau sudah bicara"

"Bu-bukan yang itu maksudku A..Aku.."

"Hm?"

"Mengenai A-Akashi-cchi"

"kenapa?"

"Ah tidak maksudku mau kuantar pulang –ssu?" Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya darimu apa yang akan kau katakan tentang Akashi-cchi . Aku tak ingin mendengarnya walaupun itu hal baik atau buruk .

"Tidak usah rumahku kan disebelah rumahmu ." Ia tersenyum tipis . kali ini aku baru bisa merasakan dia tersenyum padaku . Aku ini super bodoh atau aku ini benar-benar menyukainya sampai aku terlalu senang dengan senyumanya yang langka kudapatkan .

"Baiklah." Aku yakin Shizu –cchi menyukaiku juga . Aku berani bertaruh pada siapapun kalau Shizu-cchi akan menjadi miliku .

.

.

.

TBC – Chapter 5 END


End file.
